The Surprise
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Ahsoka has left the Jedi Temple. But when her ex-master saves her from a gang and wants to show her something, what will ensue?


**Hi! This is my first oneshot, please review, don't flame, I don't own Star Wars, and I don't pay attention to the supposed ages of Star Wars characters, so don't criticize me on that, it's on purpose. It's a way of remediating the time conflict.**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The gang surrounded Ahsoka and smiled menacingly at her. "You know, someone as young as you shouldn't be out so late at night, and definitely not here. Where's your mommy? Where's your daddy?"

Only fourteen, and she was going to die.

Then a mysterious voice spoke.

"I don't know about her father or mother, but I do know about her guardian." Ahsoka heard a lightsaber ignite. Probably the mysterious voice. At the sight of the lightsaber, the gang ran. Ahsoka was left alone with the voice. She turned around. Standing there was none other than her ex-master and friend, Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey, Skyguy."

"Hey, Snips." There was a long pause.

"There's, uh, something I want to show you."

"Is it back at the Jedi Temple?"

"Yea, but you don't have to go in."

"Okay." Ahsoka shrugged. "Let's go."

They climbed in the speeder, Ahsoka in shotgun. While he was driving, Anakin pulled out his iPhone (yes, they had iPhones there, most of the Jedi owned one) and put it to his ear. This was the first time that they had spent some time together since Ahsoka had left the Jedi Temple, and she was slightly miffed at Anakin not paying more attention to her.

"Hey, Padme." There was a pause. "Could you meet me on the steps of the Jedi Temple? And bring the surprise." Another pause. "I can't really explain, I've got Ahsoka with me." And another. "Yes, that surprise. See you there." He waited for a second, then put the phone away. "So, what have you been up to these past six months?"

)O0o0O(

Anakin pulled the open-cockpit speeder up to the steps of the Jedi Temple and both Jedi, ex and Knighted, hopped out. Senator Amidala was already there. Was that the Padme Anakin had been talking to? She was dressed casually, in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, which Ahsoka never thought she'd see on a Senator. Then again, Anakin may have brainwashed her. The Knight walked over to the senator and smiled at her. Then they exchanged a few words and reached into the back of Amidala's speeder.

"Ahsoka, come over here!"

Ahsoka obediently went over to the pair. There, in their arms, were two _adorable_ human babies.

"Aw! Who are these?" she said, gently stroking the one in Anakin's arms' cheek.

Anakin laughed. "Say hello to Luke and Leia Skywalker. I've got Leia, Padme's got Luke."

Ahsoka started at the last name. " _Skywalker?_ "

"You mean you haven't heard?" The senator's voice was strong, but also a little concerned.

"Well, I've been hiding out on the lower levels of Coruscant for the past six months, dealing with thieves, murderers, gangs, and lack of food. I haven't really had time to catch up on the latest HoloNews."

"Too bad. You missed something huge." Anakin.

"Why not tell me now?"

"A few weeks ago, the Jedi Council found evidence of a marriage within their ranks-"

"Oh, Ani, just tell her! It's only a couple sentences!"

"Oh, alright. A couple of weeks ago, the Jedi Council found out me and Padme were married because Padme was unable to keep the secret of her pregnancy any longer. There was a huge court trial, which is where the Council found out. Padme gave birth on the first day to these little guys, and the Order decided to repeal the attachment part of the Code."

"Wow."

"Yea, and now that that part's changed, I was wondering if maybe...maybe...you'd like to come back?" Just then, little Leia opened her eyes. They were a soft blue, like all babies' eyes, and they seemed to look up at her knowingly and innocently.

"Well..." She looked back at Leia. She realized she couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright. Let's just hope that the Order tuns out to be trustworthy this time."

 **Okay, my first oneshot! Please review, I love feedback, and yes, I know it was a little unrealistic. But it was also so _adorable!_ You can't blame me!**


End file.
